Toxic Nature
by ev0lution
Summary: Magneto recruits a new mutant with a strange past..see what happens when she joins and the havok it creates.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any part of X-men evolution or any of their characters, except for the ones I made up. So ha! You can't sue me now.  
  
Toxic Nature  
  
Prologue  
  
"Did you capture her?"  
  
"Yes lieutenant"  
  
"Good.Did she put up a fight?"  
  
"Yes.took 5 units to bring her down.3 tranquilizers and 1 can of sleeping gas.I felt bad.looked scared to me."  
  
"We had to do it.she's a menace, and a dangerous one at that.it was getting out of control.keeping her around would have meant evacuating the whole village."  
  
"I see what you mean., but I'm not complaining"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll forget about once we get her shipped to the United States and suspended, you'll have nothing to worry about. I assure you there is no possible way she'll get out. Unless some outer force helps her.but I am taking it upon myself to permanently lock her in. Even if she does get out she'll have no where to go."  
  
"Thank you sir.now my people and I can sleep sound at night knowing she is not there to terrorize us."  
  
The man from the village walked into the building, and left the lieutenant there. The lieutenant walked into the shadows with a half-crazed look onto his face. Then slowly started to morph back into a mutant with blue skin and red blazing hair.her name was. 


	2. He chose me?

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own X-men Evolution or any characters so you can't sue me.haha!  
  
**He Picked Me?**  
  
"Mystique" said Magneto, "has the location of our new recruit. I want certain individuals to being her back for me."  
  
"I shall go, but I need assistance from three of you"  
  
He walked around the room, his cape flowing behind him as the soft pit- patter of his footsteps made the group shiver.  
  
"This mission is of utmost importance to me, and our whole team. It will be dangerous and worth any risks that we take. It will require speed, brawn, and intelligence"  
  
Todd Whispered to Fred "I guess this leaves you out, hehe" Lance snickered.  
  
"And what is so amusing Avalanche?" Magneto said leering at him.  
  
"N-Nothing, just wondering what he will look like, that's all"  
  
"Not he-she" aid Magneto "And I don't know. All I know is that she was originally from the U.S and got captured in a village in a rainforest somewhere. She is a teenager like the rest of you, and is frozen in suspension, not unlike the Juggernaut. Having to rescue her will not be the challenge. It is making her join that will be the challenge. She is like all of you were in the beginning. Scared, Confused, Dangerous. So I will need to take Gambit, Pyro, and-"  
  
Pietro groaned. Not as if his father was going to pick him anyway, he usually left him out of missions because he was worthless in his father's eyes.  
  
"Quicksilver."  
  
Pietro turned around. "His father chose him? Wow. Maybe he was finally caring for him like he wanted."  
  
"But if you screw up this time believe me, you will not live to screw up another time."  
  
"Or maybe not" Pietro sighed.  
  
"You are dismissed". Said Magneto "I expect you three back here in 15 minutes. We leave tonight. I want her here tonight that way we can keep her under my eye."  
  
They all got up and left. "So why is this chic so important to Magneto, Pietro?" said Todd "And you think I would know because? My father never tells me anything, just because I am his son doesn't mean anything. I'm not even related to him as far as he's concerned." Said Pietro, slipping his costume on. "He hates me, he thinks I am the worst thing that ever happened to him. He doesn't even say hi to me when he walks past me, let alone tell me his plans. He probably wants me to mess up on this mission just so he could kill me. "  
  
"Ah don't sweat it, it's a chic bro! You always get the chics that's why he wants you to come along!"  
  
"I seriously doubt it Toad."  
  
Pietro left and headed towards Magnetos jet where his 2 companions plus his loving 'daddy' were waiting for him.  
  
"I said fifteen minutes Pietro not a lifetime" screamed Magneto  
  
"Sorry sir." Pietro said.  
  
The jet took off and headed towards where the young mutant was being kept. 


	3. Break Out

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own X-men Evolution or any characters so you can't sue me.haha!  
  
**Break-Out**  
  
The jet landed. As its passengers cleared out of it, they noticed there wasn't much around them, except for huge trees blocking their way.  
  
"I am missing something or did we land in the wrong spot?" asked a slightly annoyed Pietro.  
  
"Do not jump to conclusions young Pietro, there is more to this than the eye can see." Magneto said walking towards the trees. " He stuck his hands through an opening between the trees and knocked. I large knock echoed as if something were behind the thick line of vegetation.  
  
"Just as I thought." Said Magneto. "They really aren't taking any risks with her."  
  
"Wow. These people sure aren't friendly. I mean I know they probably don't want neighbors sneaking around their place but a steel wall?"  
  
"Remy thinks that the steel wall wasn't meant to keep people out. It was meant to keep her in." said Gambit to the rest.  
  
"And right you are Gambit, as I have told you it might be difficult to get in. But for me this is no obstacle"  
  
Magneto held out his hand and stretched the steel wall apart with his magnetic waves. "Come, let us be quick. We're not wanted here."  
  
The team walked through a hole made in the wall.  
  
"Just as I thought, more menaces."  
  
"Wow mate, this palace 'as more security than the White House. I think this might be fun."  
  
"No, Pyro. Gambit create a distraction for our friends."  
  
"He held a whole deck of cards and threw it at the far side of the metal fortress."  
  
"Now Quicksilver go unlock the door"  
  
Pietro ran to the door and pressed a button that opened the huge metal gate.  
  
"Excellent, Pietro" said Magneto landing next to him, "There may be hope for you yet."  
  
Pyro and Gambit Followed soon behind him, running through the entrance and go ready to destroy anything that crossed their path.  
  
"The girl is in the top floor, approximately 2 floors up. Gambit, Pyro, I want you both to stay here and keep an eye out. You know what to do if anyone crosses your path."  
  
They smiled and nodded at him.  
  
"Pietro run upstairs and see what await us."  
  
Pietro ran as fast as he could zooming through hallways and passages looking for any possible threats to them. "Nothing on this floor" he said and headed back down to Magneto. "Nothing."  
  
"Good, now lets go free our little friend."  
  
Pietro raced to the top to find another steel door barring their path. This looked airtight and there were no buttons around to let him into. "Man these guys really weren't kidding when they didn't want her let out. What could she have done that was so bad?" He thought  
  
"Nothing Pietro." Said his father looming over him. They locked her up because they were afraid. Which is why we need to be known. They need to know that we are all around them and that there is no escaping us. They can't lock us up and expect us to stay there forever."  
  
They heard noises down below  
  
"It seems that Gambit and Pyro are having fun with their new playmates. But we must hurry, they have probably called for reinforcements now this should be no problem opening just a little pull and-"  
  
He ripped the door open with his magnetism and threw it aside. They looked inside and were suddenly blinded by this glowing green light. Once their eyes had adjusted they opened them and found a huge glowing orb in the middle of the room, and sure enough inside it there was a girl attached to all theses wires, just floating as if she had no life left in her. Magneto walked over to the machine and pulled all the wires out of it. He pushed a button and all the liquid inside of it started to drain leaving the girl at the bottom of the orb.  
  
Pietro walked over to it and said " well? Are we going to let her out or not?"  
  
"Be patient Pietro, and stand back."  
  
Gambit and Pyro ran into the room.  
  
"We got them all trapped in one o' their airtight rooms" Pyro said  
  
"Good and now we wait."  
  
They all watched the machine for about a minute. All of a sudden the being inside the orv stood up, and leaned against the glass.  
  
"Um, I might be just jumping to a conclusion again but, uh, how is she upposed to get out again? That glass is five inches thick!"  
  
"She will. I assure you, she needs no help."  
  
All of a sudden the girl regained her strength and a vine shot out from inside the round prison and attached itself to the ground. Five more shot out and attached themselves around the same spot. The girl tugged at them and broke out of the dome spilling out on to the floor. The vines quickly retreated back into their owner. She quickly got up and stretched. She suddenly noticed the party that had 'rescued' her.  
  
Magneto walked towards her and said "I am Magneto, and this is part of my recruits. We are here to help you. Join us and be taken away from all of this", and with that he outstretched his hand. 


	4. I dont do the team thing

Disclaimer:  
  
*sniffles" I don't Evo or any part of any character, otherwise the series would be a lot better  
  
**I don't do the team thing**  
  
The girl ignored his hand and got up herself. She dusted herself of and fixed her hair. She turned around to face them all. She looked at Magneto and said "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't do the team thing. " I don't get along with many people and to tell you what I don't want to, so if you'll just get out of my way I'll just go and leave you to do your own thing"  
  
She pushed past Magneto and walked towards the entrance.  
  
"I don't think I gave you a choice-Pointsetta"  
  
"Um yea, actually you did, you said 'if you join'" she said.  
  
"Oh I'm terribly sorry I meant to say 'when you join'"  
  
"There isn't going to be a 'when' because I'm not joining and there is nothing you can do to make me join, so I think I'll be going on my merry way now." Pointsetta said pushing through Gambit and Pyro.  
  
Magneto said "I wouldn't if I were you"  
  
"Oh really, well ah, guess what I'm going so there! Go find someone else to join your loser team"  
  
With that said, Magneto levitated a beam with his power and trapped her against the wall and smirked "You are going to join our team whether you like it or not."  
  
"You people just no get it no means no!" she yelled and turned into acid burning her way through the beam. "If it's a fight you want you just picked the wrong person to mess with. Believe me no one had ever fought me and lived to tell the tale."  
  
"Calm down Mon Cheri we are just here to help you" Gambit said dodging a razor leaf that shot out of her fist.  
  
"yea just like every other person that was there for me, the last person I trusted put me in that prison!"  
  
He threw a card at her and she dodged it.  
  
She noticed that she was near the exit and shot ten razors out of her fists and nailed Remy to the wall, and darted down the stairs to escape.  
  
"Pietro go now!"  
  
Pietro ran down the stairs and reached to doorway before she could get there.  
  
"Out of my way you albino freak"  
  
"Hey look I'm not a freak, if anyone's being a freak here babe its you"  
  
"All right, if you're not going to move I'll make you move." Her whole left arm erupted into a tangled mass of vines and grabbed Pietro by the waist. She would have killed him to if Pyro hadn't shot flames at her arm and burned it. She turned around and a circle of flames surrounded her.  
  
"Um, I've suddenly changed my mind" she said as Magneto floated downwards them. 


	5. And you need me because?

Disclaimer:  
  
You wanna mess with me?? You wanna mess with me?? Haha you can't I don't own x-men evolution or their characters!  
  
**And you need me because?**  
  
"You've made a wise decision young Pointsetta." Magneto said floating down and landing next to her, holding his hand out. She reluctantly took it.  
  
"And why do you need my help anyway? You seem like you have things under control here." She said giving Pyro, Gambit and Quicksilver threatening glares.  
  
"Ah, yes I am sorry about that but since you were about to kill Quicksilver, I thought it was time to do something drastic. Pyro didn't mean to give you a 3rd degree burn, but as I said something drastic needed to be done. When we reach my fortress I can give you answers, and help. You need to learn how to control your powers, otherwise you'll end up where you started. Imprisoned, alone, and helpless. Locked away in a liquid prison. But we are taking you away from all that, you should be grateful-"  
  
"I'll be grateful when I see it all, until then I can't trust you or anyone. I'm only going along with you because if I don't I get burned to death like a witch in Salem on a stake, or I'll become a floating lab project-and believe me I'd rather live."  
  
"That's fine with me-but, as time runs out we must go. Their reinforcements will be getting here soon and-" but, before Magneto could finish he heard voices in the distance. "They have arrived me must away before they come."  
  
"Wait a minute, I'm feeling kinda awake at the moment do you mind if I leave them a little present on their arrival?" She said with a crazed look an her face.  
  
"What kind of a present do you have in mind?" Said Magneto smiling.  
  
"Stand back, things are about to get a little messy"  
  
Pointsetta held her hand out and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. After about a minute of concentration a huge venus fly trapper emerged out of the ground."Okay my little baby, its time for a little fun, dinner is here!"  
  
"Um, I didn't know those things were supposed to get that big" said Pietro a little intimidated"  
  
"They don't, except when I use my powers" she said smirking. "Oh and look they're just in time."  
  
Magneto and the other headed back towards the jet with Pointsetta following them. Before Everyone went inside the aircraft they turned to look around and see what had suddenly happened. There was Pointsettas 'baby' over 2 stories high devouring everything in sight. Burning acid poured from its mouth, dissolving its victims so they had no clue what was happening to them, and where they were headed. A few of the humans had escaped and head towards the hole in the wall trying to get to the air-destined vehicle, but before they could get a hand in Poinsetta held out her hands and made the trees grow and bend every which way so they couldn't get through. She let out a sigh and sat down. She looked at her reflection in the metallic shiny wall next to her and gasped.  
  
"Ewww-I look like this? I can't believe I went out in public like this." She started to fix her hair and picked knots out of it. After she had done that she looked down at the dress she was forced to wear before she was suspended. It was torn in every which way, and scorched in most places. She turned around and looking at Pyro scowling.  
  
"Oh well, this thing has to go." She said. "Now all I have to do is concentrate and-there we go."  
  
The dress that she had worn was scattered all over the floor and in place she was wearing a tight green leotard that had spikes at the top. She also wore green boots that went up to her knees and evening gloves that both had spikes at the top. The guys just stared at her wide-mouthed.  
  
"What's wrong with all of you haven't you ever seen a girl before?"  
  
"Yea, but-is that a bathing suit?" said Pietro.  
  
"No its my costume, always has and always will be if you have a problem with it well then you can all just deal with it 'cause I'm not changing!"  
  
"Hey mate I have no problem with your costume I like it a lot, in fact I like it very, very much." Pyro said staring at her scanning her up and down.  
  
"Hey! First of all I'm not your 'mate' and secondly I want you to stop staring at me, it's uncomfortable, and if you don't stop I'll pluck your eyes out and feed them to you ok?"  
  
"Hey Mon Cheri, calm down he's an aussie, and 'mate' means friend in his slang, he didn't mean anything by it, and he can't help staring you know, its not his fault that he stares!" said Remy  
  
"Listen ya cajun mushroomhead stay outta this, I didn't ask for you're opinion!" she yelled and sat down.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and went over to go sit next to her. 


	6. Move it ya furball!

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't X-men Evolution or any characters in it.  
  
**Move it ya furball**  
  
"Go away", she said to him. "I don't feel like talking right now, this is a lot to take in and I'd like to be left alone for to go over things in my head."  
  
"Alright" he said exasperated, "but if you need someone to talk to I'm here. I mean you can't be this uptight forever."  
  
"Sure I can, and when you need someone to talk to no one is ever there to listen." She said venomously.  
  
"I promise. You can talk to me whenever you want. Might be good for ya babe." Said Pietro.  
  
"Fine. But I assure you I won't. I don't need anyone."  
  
"Which is why we had to come rescue you." He smiled.  
  
"I never asked anyone to come 'rescue' me. But since you people are so pushy and arrogant oh and did I say greedy, you came to rescue me, and for what? Your own selfish needs, I may have 'joined' you guys but that does not mean that human magnet can boss me around. I go solo. I am my own person, and if any of you get in my way I'll-"  
  
"You sound just like my sister-always pushing people away. Hmph!" Pietro retorted.  
  
He walked away and sat down next to Pyro who whispered to Gambit "Oh yea she's totally into me, she can't resist."  
  
"But the looks of it dude, I think she can, and I don't think she's gonna warm up too easily to us." Quicksilver said yawning.  
  
Gambit smiled. "Remy thinks you should just behave yourself John."  
  
"I will----for a while." Pyro said smiling.  
  
They all were rudely awaken by a tremendous thud, except for Pointsetta, who (noticed by Pietro who had been observing her through one eye the whole time) had been awake for the whole flight. Everyone piled out of the metal aircraft and stretched. Magneto flew out of the jet and landed right next to them motioning for them to follow him inside.  
  
Once they were inside the building he said to them "You are all dismissed, go to your rooms now and rest up. Quicksilver, go back to the boarding house in Bayville, where the rest of my recruits are and tell them that we have our new recruit and she will be coming in the morning to join them. Stay there for the night." Quicksilver sped off before anyone could realize he was gone. "Gambit. Lead Pointsetta to where she shall be staying during the night, but first---" he turned to her. "You do have a name I assume?"  
  
"Yea. Breana-why?"  
  
"Well Breana welcome to our family, and if you try to run away tonight we find you and you'll look worse than you did when we found you, am I clear?"  
  
"Yea, wasn't going to try anything anyway buckethead, I need sleep and besides where would I go?" she said sighing.  
  
"Good, and one more thing Pointsetta. Keep your insults to a minimum. You never know what trouble they'll get you in."  
  
"Any trouble I get in, I get out of, and I don't have to keep anything to myself because I didn't agree on anything!" she said "Oh, and thanks for whatever." She said walking away with Remy running behind her trying to show her which way to go.  
  
"You know, you should really cool it if you want to get in his favor." He said out of breath catching up with her.  
  
"And why would I want to get in favor with him? I was better off in prison! And I have already told you people. I work alone. I need no one. When are you getting that through your head." She said bumping into Sabertooth who growled. "Move it ya giant hairball."  
  
"What did you say" he said with a threatening tone.  
  
"You would have heard me the first time if you didn't have hair sticking out of your ears!"  
  
"Why you little----no one makes fun of me!"  
  
"I just did and what are you going to do about it, huh?" She asked  
  
"None of you are going to do anything, but go to bed. Now go" he said pointing at Sabertooth who growled. "An' you cherie" he said turning around "Jus'-Jus' keep your mouth closed! Here's your room now go to bed. And that's that!" Showing her into the room and when she turned around to argue he shut the door in her face.  
  
She walked over to where the bed was and got in between the covers. She looked out the window and stared out the black sky dotted with bright shining stars. A tear crawled down her cheek and fell onto the pillow. Half of her wished that she could just go back to her liquid prison, and the other half waned to let up and just be comfortable with what had just happened. Another tear crawled out of her eye. Whatever was waiting ahead of her, she would just have to take as it came. There was no way to escape anything now. She sighed and turned over. "They'll be sorry they ever came for me." And with that she drifted asleep. 


	7. Disscusions

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't X-men Evolution or any characters in it….But if I did, I would have the X-men lose everything and that would be the end of it. Lolz…not really…  
  
**Discussions** "Magneto, as I have heard has a new recruit." Professor Xavier told the X- men, as they talked among themselves.  
  
"A new recruit?" said Scott. "But how? Cerebro would have---"  
  
"She goes by the name Pointsetta. I'm afraid he has recruited her for something dangerous, and somewhat destructive, otherwise he would have let her rest in her prison. My ideas are that Magneto is recruiting top elite team to help him achieve his goals by any means. Cerebro couldn't detect her because, she is not like any mutant that we know. She's not used her powers in a year, before Cerebro was up to its fullest extent. But as I have said she is not normal. A normal mutant is born with their powers but doesn't gain them until they have reached their teenage years, or puberty, as you all have. While Pointsetta had received her powers at 14, she was no mutant. She was a normal human being. Now, I am not positive if Magneto knows this or not but she received her powers in a fatal accident that would have killed any of us with the exception of Wolverine maybe." He stated.  
  
Wolverine snarled and nodded.  
  
"She received her powers when her parents vehicle fell into toxic waste. I'm not sure how she survived but she did. She gained botanical and toxic strength. A year ago she was caught by the military, off the coast of Puerto Rico. They brought her to America, from where her origins were traced, and suspended her in liquid. Like my half-brother…the Juggernaut. Now all we have to do is find out what Magneto plans to do with her and stop it in its progression."  
  
"But professor, how are we supposed to find out what they are up to I mean we don't exactly have any source of information"  
  
"I know that Jean. Unfortunately, Magneto and I are not on speaking terms at the moment. He's bent over the idea of mutant freedom, and victory. He won't listen to anything anyone has to say. I don't even think I can arrange a meeting with him to talk to him. I suppose all we can do is anticipate his first move and then try and figure out what he wants. Until then I think we should recruit more help. I am searching Cerebro day in and day out trying to find new students for our facilities. I've found one mutant so far willing to join. Everyone else I've contacted has turned me down. I've tried to convince them but they won't listen. They don't want their children to be different, or shunned from society when others ind out their powers. Unfortunately, what Magneto has done, has affected mutants everywhere. Now they more afraid to come out and say they are mutants, in fear of rejection of society, and therefore powers are getting out of control. People may be hurt, and that will make more of a problem than what we have now."  
  
"Charles. Where is the new recruit you were talking about located?"  
  
"Off the coast of Puerto Rico. His name is David Medeas. He will arrive here in a week. Hopefully Magneto won't make a move before he gets here." 


	8. Wakeup Call

Disclaimer:  
  
I really wanna say I won X-men evolution, but I don't sadly. I own nothing. Nothing, not even a measly line or character is mine. You just had to rub it in huh?  
  
**Wakeup Call ** Breana was awoken by aloud intervals of knocking at the door. She sat up straight in bed and yawned. She had to have been sleeping for more than 6 hours tops. She got up, still in uniform. Well, actually it wasn't a uniform. It was actually attached to her skin. Another little gift she had received from the accident. She could retract it in her body and make it come out whenever she wanted. Kinda cool , but painful in a way. More knocking this time even louder than the first.  
  
"Hold on I'm coming. Down get your panties up in a bunch!" she said running her fingers through her hair o her way to the door. She opened it and to her disma found Pyro leaning on the door frame smiling at her.  
  
"Sleep well?" he said  
  
"Oh no not you" she said, and closed the door in his face. She leaned up against it. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well, we have to go to Bayville and get you to the boarding house."  
  
"What do you mean when you say we?" she spat.  
  
"Oh din't Remy tell ya. I'm ya escort to Bayville . Great eh?"  
  
"Maybe for you but not for me! Are you sure that no one else can come?"  
  
"Nope just you, and me cutie!" said the voice from the other side of the door. She groaned and let him in. She was ready to walk out of her room when he grabbed her arm. "Your not walkin' out like that are ya'?"  
  
"Yes. And why not----cutie?" she said sarcastically. He turned as red as his uniform.  
  
"Well, as you've kinda noticed it's not summer yet and, er--- your uniform kinda doesn't blend well with the uh ---surroundings so why don't you wear this?" he said holding out a huge enormous brown trench coat. Isn't that Remys---" she was starting to say.  
  
"Yea but he has millions he won't miss this one. Besides, he owes me." He said grinning triumphantly.  
  
"What do you mean he owes---"  
  
"Let's just say I caught him fraternizing with the enemy, last time in battle." He smiled. Pointsetta glared. "you don't laugh do you?" he said sighing.  
  
"What is there to laugh about. I'm kidnapped and you're trying not to make me feel scared by easing tension. I don't get scared." She looked at the sunken look on his face and her expression lightened"---so shouldn't we get going" she stared at him and stiffled a laugh. He looked like a puppy who had just received a treat for an award. She grabbed his arm and said "So--- lead the way cutie."  
  
By the time they had reached the door to where Magneto kept the magnetic spheres, Pyro was as red as a tomato. He opened the door and waved Pointsetta in first.  
  
"So where's our ride?" she said looking around but all she saw was this metal ball in front of her.  
  
"You're looking at it." he said partially smiling.  
  
"You're kidding me right? That thing can't fit the both of us!" she said.  
  
"Yea, actually it can, but it will be really tight in there. Probably no place to move either."  
  
Breana smacked heself in the head. "So this is what he was planning all along. That's why he offered to take me to Bayville that way he could play Romeo in that friggin thing. Great, just great, and I was actually starting to trust him. Breana this is a lesson. NEVEr think you're in control. There's always gonna be some boy there to mess it up." She thought to herself. 


	9. Time of My Life

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any character...cept my own... : P.. There..nuff sed.  
  
Time of My Life  
  
"So", Breana said while walkig up to the metal orb. "How do we get into this thing?"  
  
"Easy, All you have to do is put your hand on it. . . like this-"he said while taking her hand and putting it up against the orb. It sent a suprising shock from her head to feet as the top opened up.  
  
"Ow!" She exclaimed rubbing her hand. "You did that on purpose! Do me a favor...don't ever touch me again unless I ask. . . and believe me. . .I won't"  
  
"That's what you say now" Pyro said smiling.  
  
"You think you're so funny. . ." Breana said as she climbed into the huge metal thing that was supposed to take her to Bayville. Pyro climbed in shortly after placing his hand over the opening and plopped down opposite Breana.  
  
As the orb began to close and slowly float into the air Breana exclaimed with slight uncertainty in her voice "how many times have you exactly traveled in this thing?"  
  
"Oh, loads of times. . . nothing to worry about. . .it's not like you're afraid of heights of anything right?" he said with nonchalance.  
  
"Um. . . well actually. . .funny you should mention it. . .why?" Breana asked with a trace of panic in her voice.  
  
"Well. . .I think you might like to hold on. . .or atleast not look down. . ." he said while flicking out his lighter turning it on and off.  
  
Breana watched as the bottom of the orb began to dissolve or at least seem to. All of a sudden she could see the trees of some forest, and the scenery thousands of feet below here pass by quickly.  
  
She screamed loudly and pressed up against the sides of the interior as if she thought she was going to fall out.  
  
"Having fun yet?" he said without looking up from his lighter as if he was amused.  
  
"Are you kidding me. . .I'm having the time of my life." she said pulling her knees closer to herself, as her face started to turn white" The truth was Breana hated heights. As a little girl she was afraid of planes and still was. . . she couldn't look down from her stairwell let lone from a flying metal object thousands of feet in the air.  
  
She slowly felt the space around swirl around as if she was going to faint. The walls were coming closer. . .the only thing she could see now was a small flame as it slowly faded away into nothing. . . 


	10. Faded Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any character...cept my own... : P.. There..nuff sed.  
  
Btw...this is a short chapter.  
  
Faded Memories  
  
"Where Am I?" Breana thought. She saw nothing but trees around her. . .just vegetation. She suddenly realized where she was.  
  
"No. Not again. . ." she turned around and suddenly saw him. Standing there above her.  
  
"Hello Breana?" the boy said. "Haven't seen you in awhile. In fact haven't seen you since you left me. . .alone. miserable. Separated. But I came back Breana . . ."  
  
"Why? I already told you . . ." she said as a tear slipped from her eye.  
  
"I didn't do this for you. . .You're dead to me. . . I came back to finish something I should have a long time ago. . ." he said.  
  
Breana screamed and suddenly. . . 


	11. Trapped and Confused

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any character...cept my own... : P.. There..nuff sed.  
  
Trapped and Confused  
  
Breana heard a voice calling her name. . . whoever was calling her sounded concerned. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness around her and found herself staring into Pyros eyes. She sat up and rubbed her head, which ached terribly from a bruise at the top.  
  
"Y'ok?" he asked her with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I'm fine. . .sorry but what happened?" she asked.  
  
"You fainted, and hit your head really hard on the floor. . . it might look invisible but it's still solid metal."  
  
"So I noticed. . ."  
  
"I've been trying to wake you up for the past 30 minutes. . .Man if anything happened to you I think Magneto would kill me" Pyro said leaning back against the wall.  
  
Breana noticed how squished he looked shoved into a little space trying to make her comfortable. She crawled over and sat next to him, and he looked a little surprised at her actions.  
  
"Sorry about before. . .I'm just confused." She said putting her head in her hands. "It's just theres a lot to take in with such little time. I didn't mean to be a bitch about things. . .you can spread out if you want. I really don't care anymore."  
  
He slowly squirmed making himself comfortable and said "See? I knew you'd warm up to me. I know I'm irrestible!"  
  
"Don't push your luck there buddy. I'm only being nice because we have limited space and my back was cramped!"  
  
"But you just said- - "  
  
"I take it back. . ." her look softened and said "Sorry. . .it's . . .not you. I just . . .don't feel very comfortable around guys . . . not since . . ."  
  
"Not since what?" he said curiously.  
  
"Nevermind . . . uh. . .what's your name again? Sorry we haven't really been aquinted."  
  
"John. . . and whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing . . . it happened along time ago. . .I don't want to talk about it okay?" she said turning away.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Pyro sighed and took out his lighter again. He slowly flicked it open and manipulated the flame into a miniature boy that looked no older than 14.  
  
Breana turned around and gasped. "Wow. . . who is that?"  
  
"It's me. . ." he said sadly. "Before I became this . . .freak."  
  
"You're not a freak." She said unhappily. "I am. You can atleast walk into a crowd without worrying about hurting others or having them notice you. My powers are out of control."  
  
"Then what am I. I don't even know anymore. I thought that maybe I'd find out by working with Magneto but so far I've learned nothing."  
  
"Is that why you joined him? At least you had a choice. . .you weren't just shoved onto some plane and threatened with your life."  
  
"No. He forced me to join too. Unfortunately once Magneto sets his eyes on you there's nothing you can do to escape. I joined without a fight because I was alone, and had nowhere to go. Seemed like a good idea at the time, still does to me actually. Magneto is the only family I have. That any of us have. I guess that's why I'm still here."  
  
"How old were you when he- - "  
  
"14. But I really don't remember."  
  
"So how old are you now?"  
  
"19. . . you?"  
  
"17" she said sighing. She was captive and if it wasn't for the fact that she had been taken away from everything she had known she'd leave too. But to where? To what point? She was trapped. . .just like John. 


	12. Everyone Deserves A Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any character...cept my own... : P.. There..nuff sed.  
  
Everyone Deserves A Chance  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Professor Xavier wheeled around the hallways to the library. He had called another meeting to tell the students that the new recruit would be arriving. He was hoping that he would come early, he just hoped the kids would accept him without knowing too much about his past. Dave wasn't exactly a model student nor was he a pleasure to talk to. He was slightly . . .troubled.  
  
He quickly took a deep breath and rolled into the library where they were all waiting. One by one they looked up at him. He stopped in front of them and Logan said: "So what's so important that you needed to call 'family' meeting. I was having elf boy clean the x-jet with the new wax I bought" He looked at Kurt and growled. He quickly flashed a nervous smile and hid behind Kitty who rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's so important is that our new recruit is arriving early and I want you to greet him with open arms and minds."  
  
"But Professor" Scott protested. "We don't even know anything about this kid- -"  
  
"So? You all met without knowing each other and look what friendships you've made? Why not let someone else have that chance"  
  
"Professor, I think what Scott's trying to say is that it's not that we don't want this him to come. . .it's just that his past seems a little shady. Something's not right here."  
  
"Now students when have I ever led you astray in the past?"  
  
"Never" they all mumbled under their breaths.  
  
"Good. He'll be arriving in about 20 minutes. . . Kitty and Rogue would you mind getting his room ready? Thank you."  
  
Professor Xavier left the room with Ororo and Logan while all the X-men filed out of the library. Meanwhile Kittyand Togue headed upstairs to fix the new recruit's room up. They soon reached the top floor and went to the room all the way at the end.  
  
"Oh man, I can't wait for this guy to come. We could use some new company around here. . . wouldn't you agree Rogue?"  
  
"Ah guess, but Ah have tosay say I kinda agree with Scott and Jean. Ah mean this kid . . . theres something not right with him and why Cerebro didn't detect anything about him." She said propping up the pillows and moving over to the desk to dust its top off.  
  
"I know but everyone deserves a chance right?"  
  
"Ah guess you're right kitty. Now lets go get something to eat. . .ah'm starvin'"  
  
"Amen to that" Kitty giggled and they walked out of the room.  
  
"I still think there's something not right here" Rogue thought to herself as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen "I just can't put my finger on it yet." 


	13. Nighttime Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any character...cept my own... : P.. There..nuff sed.  
  
Btw in some chapters I end with one scene and in the next I'll jump to a completely different scene. This chapter is one of that sort. Pointsetta and Pyro are in the air and such...you know the deal.  
  
Also from now on I'm going to make thought inside of ppL's heads indicated with a [ and ending with a ] so for example:  
  
[wow. Hilary duff sucks] (---that would be a thought. :-P  
  
Nighttime Walk  
  
Pyro suddenly woke up. He sighed and stared out the bottom of the ball for a second looking at the ground which was getting darker and darker. "I fell asleep? I don't remember it though. . .that's odd. Anyway, we're almost there. . .I should wake her up now I guess . . . "  
  
He turned around to wake Breana up but found out she was already up and was staring at him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing. . .but do you know that you snore when you sleep? It's really annoying. . .and I just wanted peace and quiet. . ."  
  
"Did you put me to sleep. . .on purpose!?"  
  
"You talk too much. . .how else was I going to get you to stop?"  
  
"How the hell- -"  
  
"Oh. Another little gift I possess. Guess it comes from the toxins in my bloodstream and all. You see all I have to do is touch my lips like this" She touched the lips with her hand and then put it in front of her face "- - and blow. Kind of like when you blow someone you love a kiss instead of saying goodbye. . .like all those sappy romance stories you see on the tv. Girl gets on the train and the guy blows her a kiss- - or is it the other way around? I get confused - - "  
  
"Okay! I get the picture. . . We'll be arriving in Bayville soon. Get ready to meet the people you'll be living with from now on." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Alright. . .but there's no reason to get so nasty. . .calm down" Breana folded her arms and pouted.  
  
Suddenly the ball fell like a bird that had been shot out of the sky. Breana screamed and clinged onto Pyro's arm as if that would save her from falling. The ball stopped in midair and slowly reached the ground with a dull thud. Pyro smiled with delight and looked at Breana who was hyperventilating as if she couldn't breathe. Her hair was in her face which was now drenched in sweat.  
  
"Y'all right there mate? It was only a bit of a drop"  
  
She looked up shaking (from anger or from fear John couldn't tell).  
  
"Only a- -Only a BIT of a drop? You really are crazy. Get me outta this thing. I've had enough of these little games."  
  
[Spunky lil' Sheila ain't she] Pyro thought to himself and smiled [definitely worth the pain and patience. John your about to be the luckiest man in the world tonight mate.]  
  
The top to the orb opened and Pyro climbed out. He took Poinsettia's hand and helped pull her out of it. She stood up and dusted off the trenchcoat while admiring the night around her. Suddenly she realized she as in the middle of a forest with nothing around and was aware and curious about their situation.  
  
[it has to be at least 10:00 at night now. . .how long was I in that thing? And where am I? this better not be another one of that aussies tricks. . . ] She shook her head , sighed and asked "Is this the place? Because if it is, you're taking me back to where we came from."  
  
"Alright but we're going to need to get back into this thing" he said kicking the ball and leaning against it.  
  
"On second thought maybe I'll stay and look around for a bit" Breana said looking a little pale in the face again.  
  
"Ey, I was just kidding, calm down mate. Our destination lies just past these trees. . .can't exactly park this thing on the street can you?"  
  
"No I guess not. Alright lets just get moving. . .it's kinda late."  
  
"Whateva you say Sheila" he said sweetly and led the way.  
  
Moonlight reflected beautifully off the pale skin of Poinsettia as she made her way through the forest not having to walk in any way but a straight line. All the vegetation and vines moved out of her path as she made her way towards the old Victorian manor at the clearing.  
  
Pyro looked at her with some sort of amazement in his eyes and thought [Wow. It's like this sheila's been doin' this for awhile. Seems like she's spent a great deal of time in the woods or somethin' . . .almost like an outdoors girl. . .i like that!]  
  
Breana stopped for a second before they reached the clearing and said "You sure this is it?"  
  
"Yea, unfortunately."  
  
"This place looks like a hurricane hit it. . ."  
  
"Heh, wait til' you get inside mate. Quiksilver and the others are slobs. Not a clean one in the lot."  
  
"Lucky me. So. . .how do we get in?"  
  
He looked at her and shook his head. "Through the door. How else?"  
  
They walked up to the door and Breana looked at the doorknob that was all rusted and looked as if one good tug would do it in. As Pyro reached for the knob she said:  
  
"Um...John I don't think that's such a good idea"  
  
"Why bloody not?" he said reaching or the handle.  
  
"Because- -"  
  
As he grabbed the doorknob it broke off in his hand and crumbled away. He mumbled some curses under his breath.  
  
"Of course the door doesn't work. When does it ever?" he mumbled. "hold on we'll be in a in a jiff luv"  
  
John stood back and ran at the door.  
  
Yea okay long chapter but ehh! w/e kinda corny but I continued this from a cuple days ago so I forgot what I was thinking. :-P  
  
Pleez review for this story. . . iwanna know if ppL are actually reading it. . . 


End file.
